clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Bomb
__NOEDITSECTION__ "When you're looking for a Big Boom, you need the Giant Bomb." ---- ---- *'Summary' **Explodes when an enemy comes into proximity. Essentially a much more powerful (and expensive) version of the Bomb. This creates splash damage to all enemies within a 3-4 tile radius, depending on the Giant Bomb's level. **If you love using Giant Bombs and you want to get a good amount of troops with it, place it where you commonly see a large amount of troops deployed when you are being attacked. **Once activated, traps must be re-armed in order to be a part of the next defensive Layout. **Although Hog Riders are the "preferred targets" of Giant Bombs, the bomb will still be triggered by (and damage) any ground troops that venture into its range. **Giant Bombs of all levels deal enough damage to instantly destroy all Tier 1 troops, regardless of their level. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **A Giant Bomb takes up the same amount of space (2x2) as a Hidden Tesla. If you have multiple places where your Hidden Teslas could spawn, placing Giant Bombs in the others can be an effective strategy. Your enemy may decide that the area is safe once they do not trigger a Hidden Tesla, then spawn additional troops while will all be blown up by the Giant Bomb. **Be cautious when upgrading the Giant Bomb, as this will reveal its location to future attackers. Combat this by relocating it during the upgrade period. As with any defense, Giant Bombs cannot be triggered during an upgrade. **Some players place their Giant bombs on the outside of their bases, to ensure that troops will trigger them early, helping to prevent 50% destruction. The best place to put outside Giant Bombs is behind external buildings, but in front of external walls. This ensures that troops will get grouped up while destroying the external building, after which the bomb triggers, destroying many troops at once. **Other players prefer to place the bomb further into their bases to act as a trap for Hog Rider and Giant groups. Placing them between two Defensive Buildings ensures that the giants and riders will be closely grouped before triggering the bomb. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Because Giant Bombs deal 50% more damage to Hog Riders, it is vitally important for those employing Hog Rider attacks to deduce where Giant Bombs may be placed and attempt to avoid them. Sufficiently high level Giant Bombs can instantly destroy an entire group of Hog Riders, preventing Healing Spells from being able to revive them. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 3, several sticks of dynamite are placed between the barrels of gunpowder. ---- *'Icons Description' ** - Pressing this icon displays information about the Giant Bomb such as Level, Damage, Damage Per Radius, Re-arm cost, Trigger Radius, Damage Type, Favorite Target and Targets. ** - Pressing this icon upgrades the Giant Bomb to the next level if you have enough resources and a free Builder. When the Giant Bomb is at maximum level this icon is not shown. ** - Pressing this icon finishes an upgrade currently in progress by paying the displayed number of Gems. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ** - Pressing this icon cancels the upgrade currently in progress. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ** - Pressing this icon re-arms the Giant Bomb. This icon is only displayed when your Giant Bomb was triggered in a enemy attack. ** - Pressing this icon re-arms all Traps. This icon is only displayed when some of your Traps were triggered in a enemy attack. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. spentgiantbomb1.jpg|A level 1-2 giant bomb that needs to be re-armed. giantbombupgrading1.jpg|Giant bomb level 1 or 2 being upgraded. Category:Traps